What Happened At Dora's Funeral
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Title says all. A very sad ending for Dora lovers and disappointing/sort-of happy ending for Dora haters. Read if you want to.


**Note: This story is based off a YouTube video.**

* * *

This is the funeral, the funeral for Dora the explorer. Everyone from all the cartoon world was there. "We are here today," her father said, "To remember a lost one known as Dora." Everyone looked bored, in fact no one cared. "I don't know why," he continued, "Swiper the sicko had murdered this dear angel." _Angle? More like a witch! _Melody had thought. Everyone continued to doze off or yawn. "She was as grace-" her father had been cut off due to a rattling noise. "The coffin is shaking!" SpongeBob had pointed out. Dora's father opened the coffin, slowly took off the sheet. The body slowly rose up, making everyone else jump. Dora had gotten up by herself. "AAAHHH! It's a zombie!" SpongeBob screamed. "Why did I come to this funeral?" Timmy Turner asked to no one in particular. "Kill it! Kill it!" Gumball Waterson shouted. Dora looked around and then looked at her dad, "Papi, may I have a glass of water por favor?" Both Dora's parents and everyone else gasped. "It's the zombie apocalypse!" Patrick Star screamed and ran out of the room. Dora had stayed alive for about a couple minuets longer, then lied back down dying again. "Holy #$%&*!" somebody else said. Both of her parents looked at her body, then looked at the audience. "Sorry, but the funeral is over!" her father said. Shortly, everyone left. "Worst funeral ever!" Gumball said.

**Later...**

Both of Dora's parents waited in the waiting room. "Do you think she'll be okay?" her mother asked. Her father looked at the floor and sighed, "I don't know. But, it looks like the lord wants her now." Her mother softly sobbed. "Mr. and Mrs. Explorer?" Both of her parents looked up, "What is it doctor?" The doctor sighed and looked at them, "Dora is now gone, I'm so sorry." Both of her parents exchanged glances, "But at the funeral, she came back to life." The doctor looked at them confused, "I don't think that is possible." Both of her parents kept telling the doctor that it was true, but the doctor kept saying it wasn't possible.

**A few days later...**

Her parents sobbed for days. Even though they had the twins, they still felt like they had an empty feeling in their hearts. Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in." they were barely able to say. The door creaked open, revealing Melody. "What is it Melody?" her mother asked. "I came to end your misery, through a song."

**Let Her Go by Passenger**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been high when your feeling low/Only hate the road when your missing home/Only know you love her when you let her go/And you let her go_

Melody then started to play her guitar, both of Dora's parents had confused looks.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass/Hoping one ay you'll make a dream last/But dreams come so slow and go so fast/You see her when you close your eyes/Maybe one day you'll understand why/Everything you touch surely dies/But you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her go/Only know you've been high when your feeling low/Only hate the road when your missing home/Only know you love her when you let her go_

Melody then paused and played her guitar. Both of Dora parents felt their hearts ache. While slowly forming tears in their eyes.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark/With that same old empty feeling in your heart/Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast/__Well you see her when you fall asleep/Never to touch never to keep/Cause you loved her too much/And you dived too deep/Well you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been high and your feeling low/Only hate the road when your missing home/Only know you love her when you let her go_

Melody then took a deep breath. Both of Dora's parents started to cry.

_And you let her go oh oh ooh oh no/And you let her go oh oh ooh oh no/Will you let her go/Cause you only you need light__ when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been feeling high when you feeling low/Only hate the road when your missing home/Only know you love her when you let her go_

Melody then took another breath. Now Dora's parents were covered in tears and snot.

_Ca__use you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been feeling high when your feeling low/Only hate the road when your missing home/Only know you love her when you let her go/And you let her go_

Melody then looked at the sobbing parents, "Now, what have we learned?" Dora's parents looked at her with their bloodshot eyes and running noses, "To keep moving forward?" Melody smiled, "Yes, you both still have the twins and Dora would be happy if you let her go and move on." Dora's parents exchanged glances, "I guess it would be for the best to let her go, but I'll miss her." Dora's mother said. Melody nodded, "That's understandable, now come on! You still have the twins." Melody picked up her guitar and left. "Melody is right. We should let her go." Dora's father said. Dora's mother nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Well, most of it was based off a YouTube video. Now her parents are trying to move on. I don't think I'll continue this story. But if I get as much as three or five or more than I'll think about it.**


End file.
